haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Minor Characters
This is a list of all the minor characters in the Haikyū!! universe. The characters are listed under the schools or organizations they're affiliated with. Karasuno High * Karasuno High's Vice Principal '''(Voice Actor: Yasumichi Kushida):' ''He first appears in Chapter 2 and Season 1, Episode 2. He's the vice principal of Karasuno High, who's known for his wig to cover up a balding head. He causes a lot of trouble for the Boys' Volleyball Team and it has gotten worse since Hinata and Kageyama's fight. In the beginning of the series, Hinata and Kageyama nearly got the club in trouble when they played a mini match against each other and knocked the vice principal's wig off his head; it ultimately landed on Daichi's head, traumatizing the captain for a while. * (Voice Actor: Misuzu Togashi):' ''He first appears in Chapter 83 and Season 2, Episode 6. He is one of Ikkei Ukai's students at his volleyball school. He quickly becomes friends with Hinata when the teenager joins the school. After the Spring High begins, Yū often accompanies his teacher and several other students to Karasuno's games and cheers on Hinata while chatting with Yachi. * : He first appears in Chapter 84 and Season 2, Episode 6. ''He is the middle schooler older brother of Yū and one of Ikkei Ukai's students as Setter. * '''Taku Sugano, Rintarou Hoshi '''and '''Riku Ogata '''are the other grade schoolers that, like Yū, are Ikkei's students. ''They all first appear in Chapter 83 and Season 2, Episode 6. * (Voice Actor: Rie Suegara):' ''She first appears in Season 1, Episode 14. She is a member of the Karasuno Girls' Volleyball Club and wears the number two jersey in the Interhigh Preliminary match. After the match and hearing her teammate's comment about Michimiya, she reveals that she (Michimiya) is trying to stay composed because of the fact that she is their captain and that she is waiting for the chance to be out of sight to let her emotions overcome her. She was also with Michimiya and Sasaki when they greet the boys back after their victory against Seijō in the Spring High Preliminary and accompanied the two to cheer for the boys during the finals against Shiratorizawa. * (Voice Actor: Hyang Ri Kim): She first appears in Season 1, Episode 16. She is a member of the Karasuno Girls' Volleyball Club and wears the number eleven jersey in the Interhigh Preliminary match. She is a second-year. During the match, due to her poor receiving skills, the opponents often aimed their serves at her and stole a lot of points from her team. As a result, she blamed herself for their loss but was comforted by Michimiya. * (Voice Actor: Hiroshi Iwasaki): He first appeared in Chapter 149 and Season 3, Episode 1. ''He appears to be a long time and avid fan of Karasuno's Boys' Volleyball team. It is said that he will cheer for the plays he think are good, and boo the bad ones. The current Karasuno third years remember him coming to watch their games during their first year and calling the team fallen crows. Yokoyama is seen cheering for Karasuno ever since the Shiratorizawa match. Aobajohsai High * (Voice Actor: Haruka Terui):' ''She first appears in Season 1, Episode 20. She is one of the girls who had come to cheer Aobajohsai, especially Oikawa, during the Interhigh Preliminary. She wonders why Karasuno couldn't get the serve even though it wasn't Oikawa's, and Takinoue explains to her the reason. She thanks him later after adding that the players are thinking about a lot of things whilst they are on the court. Although attending the volleyball match initially to support Seijō, at the end of the match they are seen clapping for Karasuno when they bow to their supporters. * (Voice Actor: Ai Kakuma):' ''She first appears in Season 1, Episode 20. She is one of the girls who had come to cheer Aobajohsai, especially Oikawa, during the InterHigh Preliminary. Just like Hirama, she attended the volleyball match to cheer Aobajohsai on but can be seen at the end of the match clapping alongside her friends when Karasuno bows to their spectators. * (Voice Actor: Eiji Takemoto):' ''He first appears in Season 2, Episode 23. Not much is known about this man, other than that he attended the Aobajohsai vs. Karasuno match at the Spring High Preliminary to support Kyōtani. He was fundamental to the development of Kyōtani's character, as he was the one who had influenced the boy to cooperate with his teammates and face each other head-on if he wanted to perform at his best. Kiyoshi's words prove to be useful as when Kyōtani placed his trust on his team, they were able to spike successfully past their opponents. * (Voice Actor: Yuka Maruyama):' ''He first appears in Season 2, Episode 6. He is Oikawa's nephew who attends volleyball classes at Lil'Tykes Volleyball. Shiratorizawa Academy * : Jin is Shiratorizawa's vice-captain and wears the number two jersey. Despite being the vice-captain, he is not a regular. * He first appears in Chapter 172 and Season 3, Episode 6. Yunohama is one of Shiratorizawa's pinch servers and wears the number 7 jersey. He is a second-year and played in the match against Karasuno during the Spring High. He was later present during Ushijima's speech to his underclassmen before retiring. His main weapon is the jump float serve. * '' He first appears in Chapter 210. Currently 1st year, Class 4, Height: 177.8cm, Weight: 63.1 kg.'' Sagae is a first year wing spiker at Shiratorizawa Academy. He is one of the members that helped out with the Miyagi Prefecture First Year Training Camp by being a ball boy, washing training clothes, and filling drinks. He quickly befriends Hinata during the camp. * '' He first appears in Chapter 210. Currently 1st year, Class 10, Height: 171.4cm, Weight: 59.5 kg.'' Akakura is a first year libero at Shiratorizawa Academy. Along with Sagae, he helps out during the first year training camp and befriends Hinata when working together. Johzenji High * (Voice Actor: Kouhei Fukuhara): ''He first appears in Season 2, Episode 15 .'' He is the former captain of Johzenji who retired after Interhigh. He is a third-year. Others * : He first appears in Chapter 151. Currently 2nd year of high school, used to play volleyball in middle school, Height: 174.2 cm, Weight: 63.3 kg. ''Okuda is always seen with Takanashi together watching the matches at the Spring Interhigh. He used to be a volleyball player in middle school, so he is well aware of the basics. * : ''She first appears in Chapter 151. Currently 2nd year of high school, used to play volleyball in middle school, Height: 159.5 cm, Weight: 47.5 kg. Takanashi is always seen together with Okuda watching the matches at the Spring Interhigh. She is revealed to be a fan of the Miya brothers, but says she is starting to become a Karasuno fan after watching their match. She also wonders if she should take up volleyball again. * also known as (Voice Actor: Mitsuru Ogata ): ''He first appears in Season 1, Episode 12 and Chapter 28. Oonoya comes to observe Karasuno's match against Ohgiminami and Kakugawa during the Spring Interhigh preliminary rounds. He is well acquainted with Ikkei Ukai and cheers on Karasuno along with the rest of the supporters. He appears to be quite supportive of the Karasuno team as seen when he defends them when Mikako doubts their chance of winning against Kakugawa. * (Voice Actor: Minami Takahashi ): She first appears in Season 2, Episode 13 and Chapter 103. Mikako is a teacher and the volleyball team advisor for an unstated middle school. She shows up to watch the match between Karasuno and Kakugawa and is shown to cheer for the shorter underdog team due to having shorter players on her own team. Later, she is surprised to find Hinata scoring so many points while going against the two meter Hyakuzawa. Category:Characters